Орихиме Иноуэ/Галерея
Аниме Профиль Ep3YoungOrihime.png|Маленькая Орихиме с короткими волосами. Ep2OrihimeInoue.png|Орихиме Иноуэ до получения сил. Ep2OrihimeWithBangs.png|Орихиме Иноуэ до усиления своих сил. Ep139OrihimeInoue.png|Орихиме во время тренировки в Обществе душ. Ep165OrihimeInoue.png|Орихиме, когда смотрит на битву Ичиго в Уэко Мундо. Ep215OrihimeInoue.png|Орихиме Иноуэ в Уэко Мундо. Ep215OrihimeProfile.png|Орихиме, когда была пленницей в Уэко Мундо. Episode 347 Orihime.png|Орихиме 17 месяцев спустя. Ep3Enraku.png|Медвежонок Орихиме, Энраку. И.О. синигами Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Орихиме и Рукия приветствуют друг друга. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Повреждение на ноге Орихиме. Ep2KidOrihimeAmbulance.png|Орихиме умоляет брата не умирать. Ep3OrihimeWithSora.png|Маленькая Орихиме и Сора. Ep3OrihimeBegsSoraNotToDie.png|Мгновение до смерти Соры. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|Медвежонок Орихиме порван. Ep2OrihimeNoticesBruise.png|Повреждённая нога Орихиме. Ep3OrihimeMeetsAcidwire.png|Кислотный шнур с Орихиме. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ичиго Куросаки защищает Орихиме. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ичиго останавливает удар Кислотного шнура. Ep3OrihimeStopsBrother.png|Орихиме встаёт между Кислотным шнуром и Ичиго. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Сора проверяет Орихиме после прихода в чувство. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Орихиме смотрит, как Кислотный шнур очищает самого себя. Ep3RukiaHealsOrihime.png|Рукия Кучики лечит. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Тацуки ласково погладила Орихиме. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Чизуру предлагает съесть обед с Орихиме. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Кон флиртует с Орихиме. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Орихиме говорит, что её поклонник не был Ичиго. Ep7OrihimeFuture.png|Орихиме нарисовала её будущее. Ep8OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Тацуки Арисава и Орихиме говорят об Ичиго. Ep7MichiruDate.png|Тацуки спрашивает Мичиру о дате. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Тацуки даёт Орихиме зонт. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Тацуки останавливает "Бухахаха" Орихиме. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|С Ичиго на шоу Дона Канонджи. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Орихиме машет Тацуки. Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Тацуки взглянула на Орихиме, будучи обеспокоенной. Ep15OrihimeHitsKon.png|Ударяя Кона битой. Ep12OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Орихиме и Тацуки в школе до получения сил. Ep13OrihimeTatsukiChizuruArgue.png|Когда Чизуру и Тацуки спорят, Орихиме замечает, что что-то не так. Ep13OrihimeHurriesHerFriends.png|Орихиме толкает Чизуру и Тацуки. Ep13NumbStalksOrihime.png|Окоченелая люстра появляется перед Орихиме. Ep13NumbManipulatesChizuru.png|Борясь с одержимой Чизуру. Ep13TatsukiKicksOrihime.png|Тацуки пинает Орихиме в живот. Ep13OrihimesClip.png|Заколки Орихиме. Ep13ClipsActivating.png|Заколки высвобождают её силу. Ep13OrihimeFindsResolve.png|Решимость Орихиме сражаться за Тацуки пробуждает ее силы. Ep13OrihimeMeetsShunShunRikka.png|Встреча с Сюн Сюн Рикка. Ep13KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн в первый раз против Окоченелой люстры. Ep13OrihimeCollapses.png|Сюн Сюн Рикка смотрят на измученную Орихиме. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Кисуке Урахара встречается с Орихиме. Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Изучая свои силы с Урахарой и Ясуторой Садо. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Орихиме и Садо смотрят, как пустой двигается по направлению к Ичиго. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Мичиру Огава объясняет Тацуки и Орихиме, что она находит лицо Ичиго страшным. Ep18OrihimeImpersonatesIchigo.png|Орихиме копирует Ичиго. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Орихиме спрашивает, куда ушла Рукия. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Попытка завербовать Урюу. Ep19TsubakiHitsShuno.png|Призывая своих духов снова. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Йоруичи тренирует Орихиме и Садо. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Йоруичи обучает Садо и Орихиме. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Орихиме с её лучшей подругой Тацуки. Ep20TatsukiOrihimeFireworks.png|Орихиме наслаждается фейерверками. Ep20TessaiCriesWithOrihime.png|Тессай плачет с Орихиме. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Йоруичи советует решение. Общество душ Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме пытается защитить своих друзей от Котоцу. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Прибытие в Общество душ. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Орихиме лечит гиганта Джиданбо Икканзаку. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Орихиме показывает большой контроль, используя кидо Пушечный шар. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|Рёка после прибытия в Общество душ. Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|Перевязанная Орихиме спит. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Орихиме и Урюу бегут через Сейрейтей. Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Урюу и Орихиме спрятались на крыше здания. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Джиробо Икканзака атакует Орихиме. Ep28KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Джиробо. Ep28JirōbōAttacksOrihime.png|Джиробо атакует Орихиме. Ep28UryūInjuresJirōbō.png|Урюу ранит Джиробо. Ep28OrihimeUsesTsubaki.png|Орихиме двигается, чтобы атаковать с Цубаки. SaveOrihime.png|Урюу спасает Орихиме. Disheartened.png|Орихиме разочаровалась в отсутствии сил. Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Тошимори Умесада расспрашивает Орихиме и Урюу. Ep43SōtenKisshunOnTsubaki.png|Орихиме использует Сотен Киссюн на Цубаки. Ep43AramakiInspects.png|Макизо Арамаки проверяет форму Орихиме. Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Орихиме спасает себя, Урюу и Арамаки. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Орихиме лечит Ичиго. Ryoka Leaving.png|Орихиме уходит вместе с друзьями. Арранкары Ep110ChizuruGropesOrihime.png|Будучи схваченной Чизуру Хоншо. Ep113OrihimeStopsYammy.png|Орихиме останавливает Ямми Льярго от атаки. Ep113KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Ямми. Ep114YammyHurtsOrihime.png|Получая удар от Ямми, который травмировал её на дни. Ep115OrihimeGetsApology.png|Ичиго извиняется перед Орихимей по настоянию Рукии. Ep121OrihimeHealsHitsugaya.png|Орихиме лечит Хицугаю. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Орихиме пытается понять, что за странный объект у синигами. 125Yamamoto speaks.png|Орихиме сморит на говорящего Ямамото. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Орихиме и Ичиго разговаривают. Ep127HiyoriGrabsOrihime.png|Хиори Саругаки говорит Орихиме, что Хачиген Ушода хочет поговорить с ней. Ep127HachiHealsTsubaki.png|Орихиме смотрит, как Хачи лечит Цубаки. Ep138SentaroKiyoneArgueOverOrihime.png|Кионе и Сентаро спорят над Орихиме. Ep138OrihimeRukiaSpar.png|Рукия и Орихиме тренируются в Общество душ. Ep138RukiaAdvisesOrihime.png|Рукия даёт Орихиме совет в битве. Ep138SantenKesshunA.png|Орихиме блокирует Сокацуй. Ep138SantenKesshunB.png|Орихиме готовится блокировать во время тренировки с Рукией Кучики. Ep138Byakurai.png|Орихиме блокирует Бякурай Рукии, когда тренируется. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Улькиорра устраивает засаду Орихиме. Ep141OrihimeBracelet.png|Орихиме смотрит на браслет. Ep141OrihimeArrives.png|Орихиме проскользнула в комнату Ичиго. Ep141OrihimeCriesOverIchigo.png|Орихиме прощается со спящим Ичиго. Ep141OrihimeAlmostKisses.png|Ичиго и Орихиме. Уэко Мундо Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Улькиора и его рабочая группа возвращаются в Лас Ночес с Орихиме. Ep143SōtenKisshunArm.png|Орихиме восстанавливет руку Гриммджоу Джагерджака. Ep143SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме лечит шрам над татуировкой Гриммджоу. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Орихиме предоставлена скромная комната в Лас Ночес. Inouehuecomundo.png|Одежда Орихиме в Уэко Мундо. Ep150OrihimeWithHogyoku.png|Орихиме видит Хогьёку. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Орихиме и Улькиорра Сифер. Ep150UlquiorraInformsOrihime.png|Улькиорра говорит Орихиме, что её друзья пришли спасти её. Ep162EnteringRoom.png|Лоли и Меноли насмехаются над Орихиме. Ep162LolyTaunting.png|Лоли насмехается над Орихиме, когда Меноли смотрит. Ep163LolyMenolyStandOverOrihime.png|Лоли и Меноли противостоят Орихиме. Ep163LolyYellsAtOrihime.png|Лоли кричит на Орихиме из-за упоминания Айзена. Ep163LolyGripsOrihime.png|Лоли хватает руку Орихиме. Ep163LolyBeratesOrihime.png|Лоли оскорбляет и ругает Орихиме. Ep163LolyStops.png|Оскорбления Лоли Орихиме прерыва Гриммджоу. 163Grimmjow discovers.png|Гриммджоу подходит к Орихиме, Лоли и Меноли. 163Grimmjow lifts.png|Гриммджоу поднимает Орихиме за воротник. Ep163OrihimeHealsLoly.png|Орихиме лечит Лоли несмотря на её протесты. Ep163OrihimeRevivesMenoly.png|Орихиме возрождает Меноли. Healing Troubles.png|Орихиме исцеляет дыру в теле Ичиго. Ep165SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме наблюдает за битвой, пребывая за щитом Сантен Кессюн. OrihimeCriesOut.png|Орихиме кричит, чтобы Ичиго не пострадал ещё больше. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ичиго переносит Орихиме. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Орихиме предупреждает Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Орихиме кричит Неллиэль. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Нойтра Джилга держит Орихиме. TesHoldsOri.png|Тесла Линдокрус сдерживает Орихиме OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Орихиме защищает Ячиру Кусаджиши. StarrkAppears.png|Койот Старк перехватывает Орихиме. Фальшивая Каракура 215Ulquiorra asks.png|Улькиорра спрашивает Орихиме, боится ли она. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Улькиорра спрашивает Орихиме о сердце. Ep215OrihimeUlquiorraTalk.png|Орихиме и Улькиорра разговаривают. 215Orihime explains.png|Орихиме объясняет Улькиорре, что её сердце с её друзьями. WhereIsAHeart.png|Где находится человеческое сердце или душа? Ep268LolysTarget.png|Лоли решает стащить Орихиме с пьедестала. Ep268MenolyLolyGrabOrihime.png|Орихиме захвачена Лоли Аивирн и Меноли Маллией. Ep268LolySurprisesOrihime.png|Лоли удивляет Орихиме сзади. Ep268LolyThreatensOrihimeEye.png|Лоли угрожает глазам Орихиме. Ep268LolyGrabsOrihime.png|Лоли хватает волосы Орихиме. Ep268LolyAttacksOrihime.png|Лоли маниакально атакует Орихиме. Ep268LolySlicesYammy.png|Лоли режет руку Ямми, защищая Орихиме. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Охвачены духовной силой Улькиорры в Сегунда Этапа. UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Улькиорра не позволяет Орихиме добраться до стороны Ичиго. 271Orihime attempts.png|Орихиме пытается вылечить Ичиго. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Орихиме плачет на кажущейся смертью Ичиго. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Орихиме и Урюу смотрят, как пустой Ичиго сражается с Улькиоррой. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|Умирающий Улькиорра тянется к Орихиме. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Орихиме и другие приветствуют Ичиго после победы над Айзеном. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Садо, Орихиме, Рукия и Урюу стоит над телом Ичиго, когда он просыпается. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.png|Нанао кричит на Орихиме и Рангику. Потерянный И.О. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Орихиме скользит по сливной трубе. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Орихиме смеется над предложением Урюу. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Орихиме нервничает в спальне Ичиго. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Орихиме подшучивает над Ичиго. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ичиго и Орихиме посещают Урюу в больнице. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Орихиме выглядывает в окно. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Орихиме посещает дом Садо. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Орихиме готовится защитить Ичиго. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Орихиме посещает Урюу. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Орихиме оставляет пищу у Садо. Ep349MoeStalksOrihime.png|Моэ преследует Орихиме. Ep349Lustful.png|Красота Орихиме шокирует Моэ. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Цукишима появляется за Орихиме. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Моэ хочет быть тем, кто сражается с Орихиме. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Орихиме встаёт между Цукисимой и Шишигаварой. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Орихиме атакована Цукишимой. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Орихиме как-то не пострадала. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Орихимет шокирована Ичиго. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Орихиме понимает, что она только что упомянула Цукишиму как своего друга. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Орихиме рассказывает Садо о нападавшем и ее чувствах. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Орихиме посещает Урюу. Ep354OrihimeRevealsAttack.png|Орихиме раскрывает подробности своего нападения Урюу. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Орихиме лечит Урюу. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Урюу рассказывает Орихиме свои теории. Riruka confronts Orihime.png|Рирука Докугамине противостоит Орихиме. Ep354Denial.png|Рирука отрицает, что она заботится о Ичиго, когда Орихиме проходит мимо неё. Ep354OrihimeResolute.png|Орихиме заявляет о своей решимости Рируке. Ep356RirukaOrihimeDoughnuts.png|Рирука и Орихиме беседуют о пончиках. Ep356OrihimeArrives.png|Орихиме прибывает в игру. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Орихиме лечит Ичиго. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ичиго поднимается. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Орихиме сообщает об Ичиго о тренировке её и Садо. Ep356OrihimeObserves.png|Орихиме наблюдает за обучением. Orihime looks hungrily at donuts.png|Орихиме и Рирука говорят о пончиках. Ep356OrihimeExplains.png|Орихиме рассказывает свою историю жизни. Ep356RirukaInterrupts.png|Рирука прерывает историю Орихиме. Ep356OrihimeApologizes.png|Орихиме извиняется перед Рирукой. Ep356RirukaLeaves.png|Рирука покидает область. Ep356OrihimeIsHindered.png|Куго остановил Орихиме. Ep356OrihimeTrapped.png|Юкио поймал в ловушку Орихиме. Riruka and Orihime in the room.png|Рирука и Орихиме в комнате Юкио. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Цукишима появляется в одной из воспоминаний Орихиме The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Кейго, Мизуиро и Тацуки со следами сильного реяцу. Ep356ShitenKōshun.png|Орихиме использует Ситен Косюн. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Орихиме и Садо приходят в особняк. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Орихиме благодарит Юкио. Ep362OrihimeRushes.png|Орихиме мчится к Ичиго. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Орихиме с облегчением видит, что Ичиго здоров. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Цукишима появляется за двоими. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Орихиме теряет контроль над своими эмоциями. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Урахара и Ишшин ловят Орихиме и Садо. Связанные (только аниме) Ep64OrihimeExhausted.png|Орихиме устаёт от тренировки. Ep64OrihimeDreaming.png|Сон Орихиме о её брате. Ep64OrihimeIsTaken.png|Орихиме входит в ворота. Sora And Orihime.png|Сидя с Клодом, притворившимся Сорой. Ep65FakeOrihime.png|Клод замаскирован как Орихиме, удушающая Садо. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Орихимэ держит браслет Тацуки. Ep67PointingFingers.png|Группа обвиняет друг друга. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Орихиме смотрит, когда Ичиго получает письмо от Ририн. Ep68SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме ловит себя. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Виновником является Урахара. Ep70SantenKesshun.png|Орихимэ защищает себя от змей. Ep71KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн от змей. Ep71SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищает своих друзей, используя Сантен Кессюн. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Орихимэ и компания посещают Урюу в больнице. Ep72Flooding.png|Пол в больнице начинает сильно падать. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Сантен Кессюн разрушен водяными куклами. Ep82SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищает себя от нападения Йоши. Ep83RukiaAttackss.png|Орихиме и Рукия сражаются с Йоши. Ep83KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Йоши. Ep82OrihimeDefendsRukia.png|Орихиме блокирует атаку Йоши. Ep84RukiaProtectsOrihime.png|Рукия толкает Орихиме. Ep85SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме ловит себя. Ep85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Клод смотрит, как Орихиме пытается заблокировать атаку. Ep85SantenKesshun2.png|Орихиме блокирует Сокацуй Рукии. Ep85SantenKesshun3.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн против Рукии. Ep85SantenKesshun4.png|Орихиме защищает себя от очередного взрыва кидо. Ep85KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Мабаши, но Рукия принимает удар. Ep85KotenZanshun2.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн, чтобы попытаться ударить Мабаши. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Спасение Руии от Ритц. Ep89SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищает Рукию. Ep89KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме сражается с Угаки и его куклой, Гезелль. Ep89KotenZanshun2.png|Орихиме атакует Гезелль. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|Группа слушает. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ичиго и Ренджи покидают группу. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Орихиме и остальные следуют Урюу. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ичиго и друзья, ухаживающие за раненым ребенком. Episode91GoingBack.png|Группа отправляется в Общество душ. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|Группа Даиджи с Гандзю, Орихиме, Урюу и Садо. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Орихиме останавливает Ичиго от начала спора с Бьякуей. Ep99OrihimeStaysBehind.png|Орихиме прощается, пока она остается, чтобы снова исцелить Джиданбо. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Орихиме и Изуру приходят в офис. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Орихиме исцеляет Урюу. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ран'Тао и Урюу встречаются с Орихиме и другими. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Садо, Орихиме и Урюу прибывают на место происшествия. Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только аниме) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Кенрю объясняет ситуацию. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Садо, Орихиме и Урю вмешиваются. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Орихиме проходит мимо Луричиё Касумиоджи. The assassin attacks.png|Атакована ассасином. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Орихиме защищает Луричиё. Ep174SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищтает Луричиё и её телохранителей. Ep174KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против ассасинов. Неизвестные рассказы о занпакто Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Рукия восстанавливается после атаки Соде но Шираюки. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Йоруичи объясняет ситуацию. 247Orihime asks.png|Орихиме спрашивает Садо, какой наряд он считает самым легким в борьбе. 248Orihime uses.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн, когда Мурамаса нападает на нее. 248Muramasa appears.png|Мурамаса появляется за Орихиме. 248Muramasa binds.png|Мурамаса связывает Орихиме его Духовными потоками. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Мурамаса обездвиживает Орихиме. 248Orihime heals.png|Орихиме исцеляет Мурамасу Сотен Киссюн. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Урюу и Садо стоят напротив Орихиме и Мурамасы. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Орихиме бежит к Садо. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Рукия присоединяется к Орихиме и ее друзьям. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Орихиме наблюдает тёмную реяцу Мурамасы. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Орихиме наблюдает за Садо, атакующим пустого. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Орихиме защищает их от серо меноса. 253Orihime stands.png|Орихиме стоит перед Мурамасой. 253Orihime tells.png|Орихиме говорит Мурамасе остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Орихиме защищает себя от нападения Мурамасы. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Орихиме смотрит, как Мурамаса выходит из-под контроля. 253Rukia pulls.png|Рукия отталкивает Орихиме. Sode no Shirayuki in front of Rukia and Inoue.png|Соде но Шираюки спасает Рукию и Орихиме. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Орихиме с Садо и Сой-Фон. 254Orihime tells.png|Орихиме говорит Ичиго, что всё в порядке. Мечи-звери (только аниме) 257Orihime, Rangiku, and Haineko take.png|Орихиме, Рангику и Хайнеко сфотографировались вместе. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Орихиме с Рангику и Хайнеко. 257Orihime notes.png|Орихиме отмечает, что это буря. They regroup after the incident.png|Перегруппировка. 261Chizuru grabs.png|Чизуру хватает грудь Орихиме. 261Tatsuki hits.png|Тацуки попадает Чизуру в голову рубящим ударом. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Кьёко подходит к Орихимэ. 261Kyoko talks.png|Кьёко беседует с Орихиме. 261Orihime introduces.png|Орихиме знакомится с Кьёко. 261Orihime expresses.png|Орихиме выражает удивление, увидев, что Кьёко ушла. 261Orihime takes.png|Орихиме отводит Кьёко к медсестре. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн, чтобы защитить себя и Кьёко. 261Kyoko suggests.png|Кьёко предлагает ей рассказать друзьям Орихиме о её силе. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Кьёко теряет контроль над реяцу. 261Orihime and Kyoko talk.png|Орихиме и Кьёко стали друзьями. Армия вторжения Готэя 13 Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Кон спрашивает Нозоми. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Орихиме благодарит Урахару за оборудование и еду. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Орихиме на барбекю Нозоми Куджо. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Нозоми смотрит. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Орихиме видит рейгай Ренджи. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Вне магазина Урахары. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Ободряя Нозоми. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Кон просит Садо и Орихиме сохранить компанию Нозоми. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Орихиме обедает с Коном и Нозоми. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Друзья Ичиго появляются. Обложки AnimeVolume4JapanCover.png|Орихиме на обложке 4 тома. AnimeVolume36Cover.png|Орихиме и Улькиорра Сифер на обложке 36 тома. AnimeSeason7Part2Cover.png|Орихиме на обложке собрания 7 сезона. Манга И.О. синигами MangaVolume3Cover.png|На обложке 3 тома. Chapter43Cover.png|На обложке 43 тома. Ch43Pg12SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме впервые использует Сантен Кессюн против Окоченелой люстры. Ch43Pg14SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме лечит Тацуки. Ch43Pg15KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме впервые использует Котен Зансюн. Ch43Pg16Pg17KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме побеждает Окоченелую люстру, используя Котен Зансюн. Chapter57Cover.png|На обложке 57 главы. Общество душ Chapter62Cover.png|На обложке 62 главы. Chapter68Cover.png|Ичиго, Орихиме и Чад на обложке 68 главы. Ch71Pg12SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме пытает остановить Котоцу в Разделителе миров. Ch71Pg14SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн для защиты Обществе душ. Ch76Pg7SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме использует Сотен Киссюн, чтобы закрепить руку Джиданбо. Chapter78Cover.png|На обложке 78 главы. C89 cover page.png|Орихиме и Рукия на обложке 89 главы. Ch91Pg9KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Джиробо Икканзаки. Ch121Pg5SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн против синигами-бомб. Ch121Pg6SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищает Урюу от взрывающихся синигами. C127 cover page.png|На обложке 127 главы. Chapter171Cover.png|Ичиго и компания на обложке 171 главы. Ch179Pg4SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме исцеляет Ичиго после его битвы с Бьякуей. Арранкары MangaVolume27Cover.png|На обложке 27 тома. C181 cover page.png|На обложке 181 главы. C181 cover page.png|Ичиго, Орихиме и Рукия на заднем плане на обложке 181 главы. C192 cover page.png|На обложке 192 главы. Ch192Pg6SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Ямми. Ch192Pg8SōtenKisshun1.png|Орихиме призывает Аяме и Шунь'о, чтобы исцелить Садо. Ch192Pg8SōtenKisshun2.png|Орихимэ исцеляет разорванную руку Садо. Ch192Pg12KotenZanshun.png|Орихиме использует Котен Зансюн против Ямми. C193 cover page.png|Ямми и Орихиме на обложке 191 главы. Ch212Pg18SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме лечит Хицугаю. C213 cover page.png|Орихиме и Ичиго на обложке 213 главы. Chapter225Cover.png|Орихиме на обложке 225 главы. Chapter226Cover.png|Орихиме и Йоруичи на обложке 226 главы. Ch234Pg5SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме лечит синигами. Ch234Pg6OrihimeHealsTwoShinigami.png|Орихиме лечит двух синигами. Уэко Мундо Ch240Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Орихимэ исцеляет разрушенную руку Гриммджоу. Ch240Pg15SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме исцеляет шрам над татуировкой Гриммджоу. Ch274Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Орихимэ исцеляет ногу Лоли. Ch274Pg12SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме возрождает Меноли. Ch274Pg12SōtenKisshun2.png|Орихиме использует свои силы на умершей Меноли. Ch277Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме пытается исцелить Ичиго перед его последней битвой с Гриммджоу. Ch310Pg1SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме исцеляет Ичиго, наблюдая за сражением Зараки. Ch310Pg7SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме защищает Ячиру. Фальшивая Каракура Ch349Pg5SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме ловит раненого Ичиго. Ch349Pg11SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме пытается исцелить смертельно раненого Ичиго. Потерянный И.О. Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Тацуки выдает Орихиме. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Орихиме смущается в спальне Ичиго. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Орихиме противостоит Шукуро Цукишиме OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Орихиме защищает Моэ Шишигавару. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Цукишима, кажется, ранит Орихиме. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Садо и Ичиго спешат к Орихиме. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Орихиме посещает Урюу. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Орихиме встречает Рируку. Ch449Pg7SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме исцеляет Ичиго во время тренировки Полного подчинения. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Орихиме использует Ситен Косюн. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Орихиме использует Ситен Косюн против Куго. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Орихимэ хочет несколько пончиков Рируки. Ch450pg10 Riruka talks to Orihime.png|Рирука беседует с Орихиме внутри игрового мира Полного подчинения Юкио. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Юкион остановил Орихиме от вмешательства. Ch452pg4 Riruka feeds Orihime.png|Рирука приносит Орихиме завтрак. Ch456Pg1SōtenKisshun.png|Орихиме исцеляет Цукишиму, находясь под его влиянием. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Орихиме и Садо в точке разлома из-за Книги конца. Тысячелетняя кровавая война 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Орихиме и ее друзья приходят, чтобы сражаться с пустыми. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Орихиме прибывает в Уэко Мундо вместе с остальными. 491Orihime notes.png|Орихиме отмечает отсутствие ударной волны, когда Килге Опи активирует Квинси: Фольштендиг, Бискиэль. 491Santen Kesshun is absorbed.png|'Сантен Киссюн' поглощён фольштендигом Опи. 499Sado is injured.png|У Орихиме есть отверстие, взорванное в её боку Хейлиг Пфайль. 518Urahara tells.png|Урахара с Орихиме и Садо удерживают таинственного человека от палатки. 544Orihime sneaks.png|Орихиме пробирается к руинам Негаль. 546Orihime ponders.png|Орихиме желает более спокойных дней. 586Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Орихиме и Садо прибывают в Общество душ. 598Orihime notes.png|Орихиме отмечает, что это напоминает ей о том, когда они вошли в Общество душ, чтобы спасти Рукию. 611Group discovers.png|Ичиго и его друзья обнаруживают останки Ичибея. 611Group rushes.png|Ичиго и его друзья мчатся к главному дворцу. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Орихиме и ее друзья сталкиваются с Яхве. 620Schutzstaffel arrive.png|'Шутцштаффель' окружают Орихиме, Садо и Гандзю. Ch624Pg11SantenKesshun.png|Орихиме вызывает щит Сантен Кессюн, чтобы поймать Ичиго. 624Orihime catches.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Кессюн, чтобы нести своих друзей. 624Kon bursts.png|Орихиме смотрит, как Кон вылезает из одеяния Ичиго. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Орихиме и её друзья видят, как выглядит Юширо Шихоин. 656Orihime and Sado are affected.png|Садо и Орихиме страдают от Гифт Бад. 660Cover.png|На обложке 660 главы. 660SantenKesshun1.png|Орихиме использует Сантен Киссюн, чтобы остановить Ичиго от падения из Дворца душ. 660SantenKesshun2.png|Орихиме с облегчением говорит, что она смогла быстро использовать Сантен Киссюн, чтобы спасти своих друзей. 661Cover.png|На обложке 661 главы. 661Quincy statues.png|Ичиго и Орихиме атакованы статуями квинси в Дворце Короля душ. 672Ichigo and Orihime reach the top.png|Ичиго и Орихиме доходят до тронного зала. 675Orihime blocks.png|Орихиме защищает Ичиго от нападения Яхве. 677Orihime lies.png|Орихиме смотрит на битву Ичиго и Яхве. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Оризиме на цветном развороте последней главы. 686Post-War Orihime.png|Орихиме спустя десять лет после войны. Датабуки AllColourBeachSpread.png|С другими девушками на пляжном цветном развороте. Видеоклпиы KotenZanshun.gif|Орихиме использует Цубаки, чтобы разрезать Окоченелую люстру пополам. SōtenKisshun.gif|Орихиме использует Сотен Киссюн для лечения Гриммджоу. SantenKesshun.gif|Орихиме использует Сантен Киссюн. ShitenKōshun.gif|Ситен Косюн. Сюн Сюн Рикка Ep22Ayame.png|Аяме. Ep13Baigon.png|Байгон. Ep13Hinagiku.png|Хинагику. Ep13Lily.png|Лили. Ep13Shunō.png|Шунь'о. Ep13Tsubaki.png|Цубаки. Фильм Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ичиго и Орихиме прислушиваются к объяснению Рукии. Категория:Галереи